One piece à la sauce Grimm !
by MlleLauChan
Summary: Et si on mettait les contes de Grimm et l'univers de One Piece dans un mixeur, qu'est-ce que ça donne ? A vous de le découvrir !


Bonjour à tous ! Me revoici de retour (déjà ?!) avec une nouvelle histoire. Avant toute chose, je vous explique tout net que ceci fut d'abord le fruit d'un délire avec une amie en plein cours de littérature (on avait que ça a faire...).

Donc, pour reprendre ce qui a été dit dans le synopsis, il s'agit d'un OS basé sur l'un des fameux contes de Grimm : Blanche-Neige. Mon amie et moi tournions en ridicule les quelques invraisemblances qui nous font pensé à un grand "WTF !" (bien que j'exècre ce terme) lorsque nous lisons ces contes de fée.

J'ai décidé d'écrire, pour voir si c'était potable, et de vous le faire partager. Histoire de voir si ça vaut quelque chose mais il est vrai que, pour ceux qui me suivait dans Le Guide, on change de tout au tout de style. On reconnaît peut-être ma patte mais c'est un tout autre l'univers... logique en même temps.

Bref je ne vous fais pas languir plus longtemps, ne prenez pas cet OS au sérieux. C'est la seule recommandation que j'aurais.

**Disclaimer **: One Piece appartient bien évidement à Oda et les Contes de Grimm dont est basé mon OS... aux Frères Grimm.

\***/

Blanche-Neige

Il était une fois, sur une île dont le nom n'est pas resté dans les esprits, une reine vaniteuse et fière de sa beauté. Elle avait épousé un beau (et riche !) roi. Le pauvre, son nom n'est pas resté dans les annale non plus. En fait, c'est la seule et unique fois que l'histoire en fait mention.

Par contre, il fait mention d'une jolie jeune fille, belle-fille de la reine actuelle, que l'on surnomma Blanche-Neige pour une raison absolument ridicule et lyrique. Cette jeune fille était blanche comme neige, rose comme sang et ses cheveux étaient noirs comme de l'ébène.

La reine possédait un magnifique miroir à pied en or qui, comble de l'incroyable, savait parler et disait toujours la vérité. Son avarice de côté, elle s'assurait tous les matins qu'elle était la plus belle de l'île. L'île était assez petite, c'était assez facile.

Tous les matins, une même rengaine que tout le monde connait : Miroir mon beau miroir, suis-je la plus belle sur cette île ?

Le miroir, pas bête, lui répondait inévitablement

― Madame la reine, vous êtes la plus belle de l'île.

La Reine Nami était très satisfaite, se disant que le miroir ne pouvait pas mentir. La vérité ? Il ne voulait surtout pas se voir être brisé en petit morceau.

Les années passèrent et Blanche-Neige, de son vrai nom Nico Robin, grandit et devint une belle adolescente. La Reine Nami la surveillait du coin de l'œil et, un jour, inquiète par la beauté de celle qu'elle prenait pour sa rivale, elle questionna son miroir qui lui servit laconiquement la même réponse que les années précédentes. Furieuse, elle empoigna le miroir et serra les dents un instant.

― T'es sûr de toi ?

― Heu… Oui… enfin non ! Je crois… c'est probable ?

― T'es censé me dire la vérité ! J'ai assez d'argent pour me payer un meilleur miroir magique !

― Peut-être mais jamais vous ne le ferez, vous aimez trop l'argent pour ça.

― … Pas faux. Alors ?

― Vous êtes canon mais Blanche-Neige l'est mille fois plus !

Dans sa rage, elle contrôla à grand-peine de fracasser le miroir et se contenta de serrer les dents et les poings. Elle sortit de sa chambre et fit appeler le seul homme qui pourrait remédier à cette situation. Elle se dirigea vers la prison de son château et se planta devant la cellule d'un homme à l'étrange tignasse verte et à la peau ambrée.

― Tu es Zoro Roronoa, le chasseur ?

Il hocha la tête, perplexe, et la laissa poursuivre.

― J'ai besoin de tes services pour supprimer une petite écervelée.

― Et j'ai quoi moi en échange ?

―… Tu seras gracié !

― Ça me fait une belle jambe ! J'en ai rien à faire. Je suis nourri, chauffé et logé ici. On est en plein hiver, on se les pèle dehors !

― Je te fais couper la tête !

― Non, ça, c'est dans Alice au pays des Merveilles.

―…

― Et puis j'en ai rien à carré. Si le destin décide que mon heure est venue, tant pis.

― Tu auras de l'or ! Beaucoup d'or !

― Tu me prends pour qui ? Tout le monde sait que tu ne craches pas un centime pour quoi que ce soit.

Les lèvres pincées, la Reine aux cheveux roux croisa les bras sur sa poitrine avec résignation.

― Ok, tu auras ce que tu veux… sauf mon or !

― Marché conclu ! Comme quoi, tu peux être raisonnable ! Je veux mes trois sabres, une maison correcte et un accès illimité à votre réserve d'alcool !

― QUOI ? MES GRANDS CRUS ?

― C'est ça ou tu peux aller la tuer toi-même la gamine. On n'est jamais mieux servie que par soi-même.

Nami, d'une flemmardise égalée que par son avarice, abdiqua une nouvelle fois. Elle fit sortir de prison le redoutable chasseur à tête d'algue. Il fut décidé qu'afin qu'elle soit certaine de la mort de Blanche-Neige, le chasseur doive lui rapporter le cœur de la jeune fille.

― Pourquoi le cœur au fait ? Dans la version originale, c'est le foie et les poumons.

― Tu te vois te balader avec ces trucs sous le bras toi ?

― … Le cœur c'est bien.

Elle lui indiqua l'endroit où il pourrait trouver sa victime et il partit sans tarder. Traquant inlassablement la pauvre Blanche-Neige qui ne se doutait de rien. Elle se promenait dans la sombre forêt comme elle en avait l'habitude lorsqu'il la prit par surprise.

Robin (ou Blanche-Neige qu'importe) échappa de peu au poignard qui visait son cœur et croisa les avant-bras devant elle. La reine avait oublié de mentionné au chasseur que la jeune fille possédait les pouvoirs d'un fruit du démon.

De multiples bras apparurent et immobilisèrent Zoro qui se débattit en vain, humilié.

― Hé ! C'est pas dans le script ça !

― C'est vrai mais je ne tiens pas à mourir maintenant ni dans les jours qui suivent. Pourquoi veux-tu me tuer ?... Réponds !

― Parce que je sais pas danser le quadrille.

― …

― C'est toi qui m'as demandé une réponse.

― Qui t'envoi ? Continua notre Blanche-Robin sans se démonter.

― La reine !

― … Tu passes vite aux aveux.

― J'ai rien promis.

― Pourquoi ma belle-mère voudrait me tuer ?

― …

― …

― Je sais pas. C'est pas un truc universel ça ? Les belles-mères n'arrivent jamais à piffrer leur belle-fille.

― Tu as sans doute raison. Bien, je suppose que nous risquons d'avoir des ennuis si tu rentres bredouilles. Que dirais-tu d'un compromis ?

Pas stupide pour un sous et lucide, le Chasseur opina. La Blanche-Robin ne plaisantait pas et lui aussi, malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, il tenait à la vie. Même si ce jour-là, il se demandait s'il ne devait pas tenter une reconversion. Ce genre d'humiliation était vraiment… pénible à endurer. Perdre face une jeune fille, c'était un déshonneur. Manquait plus qu'il se fasse Hara-kiri tient.

Blanche-Neige proposa qu'il tue un animal et prenne son cœur et elle, de son côté, disparaîtrait dans les profondeurs de la forêt. Il la laissa donc s'enfuir et, libéré, il remplit la part du deal en tuant le premier animal qui lui passa sous la main. Un oiseau ici.

― J'dirais rien mais normalement c'est un marcassin.

Bref. Il retourna donc vers le château, le cœur du pauvre oiseau avec lui. Avec un peu de chance, Blanche-Neige se ferait dévorer par un loup et le tour était joué.

Robin, quand à elle, n'était pas dans une situation des plus enviables. Elle avait proposé de s'enfoncer dans la forêt mais elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle devait faire ensuite. Fort heureusement, dans les profondeurs obscures du bois, elle avait trouvé une maison. Plutôt une cabane.

― C'est miteux mais ça conviendra pour le moment. Murmura Blanche-Robin.

Elle fut satisfaite en constatant qu'il y avait des habitants dans cette petite bâtisse. Le repas était servi. Préférant ne pas trop incommoder ses futurs hôtes, elle prit une petite part dans les quatre portions. Rassasiée, elle explora la maisonnée et découvrit sept lits. Elle choisit celui qui lui sembla le plus propre et le plus confortable et s'endormit. Elle avait passé des heures à marcher dans cette fichue forêt. Elle voulait juste dormir un peu.

Ce fut ce moment que choisirent les quatre propriétaires de la maison pour rentrer.

― Encore une SUUUUPER journée à la mine !

― Par contre, pas une seule jolie femme n'est venue nous voir… Yohohoho !

― Normal, on bosse dans une mine et on est censé être des nains ! C'est pas ça qui donne du succès auprès de la gente féminine.

― Ussop, moi je m'en tape, j'ai faim ! AAAAAAAAAH !

― Que se passe-t-il Luffy ?

― Quelqu'un a piqué de la nourriture dans nos assiettes !

― Quel idée aussi de laisser notre SUUUUPER maison ouverte.

― Yohohoho, Franky-san, c'était à vous de fermer, c'est vous qui avez les clés…

― … Oups.

Les quatre compères cherchèrent dans toute la maisonnée si rien d'autre n'avait été dérobée. Luffy continuait de pleurer sur la nourriture disparue tout en mangeant ce qui restait lorsque Brook entra dans leur chambre. Il mit un long moment pour saisir que dans un des lits se trouvait…

― UNE FEMME !

― QUOI ?

Trois des prétendus nains entrèrent dans la chambre, le quatrième continuant de manger sans être trop perturbé par la nouvelle. Ce n'était pas un voleur ? Tant mieux ! Robin se réveilla à cause des cris des trois dégénérés. Perplexe, elle regarda une sorte de mi-homme mi-robot tenté de stopper un squelette qui voulait se jeter sur elle.

― Je suis navré que tu aies dû voir cette scène affligeante. Je suis Usopp. Se présenta le troisième bonhomme qui avait la particularité d'avoir un nez trop long.

― Excuse accepté. Je suppose que vous ne me direz rien sur le fait que j'ai dormis dans un lit.

― Non.

― Dites-moi, vous n'êtes pas censé être sept ?

― Contrairement à ce que les contes peuvent faire croire, la vie dans les mines c'est rude.

― Yohohoho ! C'est vrai j'en suis mort.

Un silence s'installa quelques secondes. Ce squelette semblait en pleine forme et Robin avait espéré l'espace d'un instant que ce n'était qu'un déguisement.

― … Vous n'avez pas l'air SUUUUUPER effrayée.

― Plus rien ne m'étonne. J'ai moi-même des pouvoirs du fruit du démon.

Bien élevée, elle se présenta et leur expliqua la raison de sa présence et la mésaventure dont elle avait été la victime. Si Usopp et Brook ne semblaient pas très enchanté par la perspective d'être poursuivit par un chasseur psychopathe et une reine despotique, Luffy était emballé. Franky haussa les épaules, indifférent quand à ce qui pouvait leur arriver. Il avait seulement pleurer à cause de l'histoire de Blanche-Neige. Il préférait rester plus terre à terre.

― Mais j'y pense moi puisque tu restes ici, ce sera pas gratuit ! C'est ok pour te nourrir et te loger mais faudra que tu fasses quelques tâches ménagères !

― Vous aviez pas trouvé mieux que de me servir que le stéréotype de la femme au foyer ?

― Non.

― … Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix.

― Il faudra aussi que tu laves mes SUUUUPER slips.

― … Je devrais peut-être retourner dans la forêt.

Après les supplications et les pleurs, Robin choisit de rester. C'était chauffé après tout et elle ne voulait pas retourner dans les bois si glaciaux. Pour passer une bonne nuit de sommeil, elle préféra fait quelques modifications dans la configuration de la chambre. Elle demanda à Franky d'installer une cloison coulissante et pourvue d'une serrure. Blanche-Neige voulait éviter qu'un certain squelette la dérange.

Le lendemain matin, la première chose que fit la Reine Nami fut d'aller voir son miroir magique. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque le miroir lui répondit :

― Vous êtes canon mais Blanche-Neige l'est mille fois plus ! Même dans sa sombre cahute auprès de quatre blaireaux dans une forêt.

Folle de rage et de jalousie, elle comprit que le chasseur l'avait trompée et que Blanche-Neige était toujours en vie. Et dire qu'elle lui avait rendu sa liberté et qu'elle avait prêté sous serment qu'il pouvait se servir dans sa cave personnelle ! Elle s'était bien fait avoir !

― Il avait raison finalement l'autre ! Je vais me débrouiller seule !

Elle mit quelques heures pour trouver une solution. Pomme empoisonné, histoire qu'elle souffre un peu, et déguisement de vieille femme, histoire qu'elle se pense tuée par une personne inoffensive et qu'elle ne se méfie pas.

Deux pommes empoisonnées en fait. Elle avait engagé un guide pour la menée à la maison des mineurs et vu qu'elle ne voulait pas le payer, elle lui avait offert une des pommes pour s'en débarrasser.

Les quatre pseudo-nains étaient retournés dans leur mine, laissant à Blanche-Neige le soin de briquer la maison de fond en comble. Ingénieuse, elle usa de son pouvoir pour que le ménage soit fait et pendant ce temps, elle parcourait les quelques livres qu'elle avait déniché.

― Qu'ils aillent siffler en travaillant, moi, je ne chante pas et ne danse pas avec les oiseaux et je n'invite pas de chevreuils dans mon logis. Ça ramène plus de saletés qu'autre chose et c'est absolument ridicule.

Sa lecture fut interrompue par un bruit à la fenêtre de la cuisine/salle-à-manger/entrée de la maisonnée. Par respect envers les personnes âgés, car elle avait remarqué que le visiteur était une vieille femme, elle alla ouvrir les battants de sa porte.

― Bonjour, jolie jeune fille. Je me suis égarée dans cette maudite forêt, pourrais-tu m'aider à retrouver le chemin ?

― Je veux bien mais… Sans indiscrétion, pourquoi vous baladiez-vous ?

― J'allais à la cueillette aux champignons.

― Pourtant vous n'avez ni panier ni champignons.

― … C'est bien là le drame.

La bonté étant l'une des principales qualités de notre chère Blanche-Neige, la jeune fille aida la vieille inconnue de bon cœur car après tout, sa détresse l'avait touché et comment dire non à une telle personne qui était, il fallait le dire, l'infortune incarné : pas de panier, pas de maison, pas de champignon. Pour sûr que notre Blanche-Neige allait l'aider puisqu'elle avait une telle empathie et un réelle don de soi qu'il était difficilement imaginable que…

Haha. Non. Officieusement, elle aidait notre vieille femme en détresse parce qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre parler du bon vieux temps d'il y avait de cela 400 ans et qu'elle ne voulait pas que l'inconnue s'éternise. Elle aimait beaucoup la solitude pour la supporter. La voilà ! L'odieuse vérité que personne n'osait révéler ! Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'elle avait choisit de vivre avec des nains occupés toute la journée dans leur mine hein ? Par bonté ?

― Le narrateur pourrait arrêter de déblatéré des inepties pareilles ?

… T'as vraiment pas de chance de ne pas savoir ce qui t'attends toi.

Donc, notre chère Blanche-Neige accompagna notre gentille (ha !) vieille femme un bon bout de chemin durant. Après dix minutes de conversation froide et stérile, Blanche-Robin décida de passer à la théorie et lui indiqua le chemin à suivre… sans vraiment être sûre que c'était le bon chemin et puis de toute façon le but était de se débarrasser d'elle. Pas dupe, la vieille femme opina distraitement puis sortit de sa poche une pomme qu'elle tendit à la jeune fille.

― Je n'ai pas un sous sur moi mais je ne peux pas partir en te laissant les mains vides. Prends cette pomme.

― Merci beaucoup ! (_Je la jetterais à la première occasion !)_

Les deux femmes repartirent de leur côté, la vieille femme retenant péniblement un rire démoniaque digne de la reine Nami… Parce que c'était la reine Nami évidemment ! Vous aviez oublié ? Vous avez la mémoire courte quand même !

― Tu ne devrais pas parler à tes lecteurs de cette façon…

Enfin, Blanche-Robin retourna dans la cahute des quatre nains, pomme en main. Elle l'avait conservé en se disant qu'il était possible que Luffy ait tout dévoré avant de partir et qu'elle n'ait plus rien à manger pour midi.

Cette hypothèse s'avérant vraie, elle considéra la pomme avec appréhension et croqua dedans à pleine dents. TIC TIC CHLAF TIC TIC CHLAF !*… Elle tomba raide morte. D'ailleurs elle faillit se prendre le coin de la table de la cuisine mais je ne pense pas que ça ait vraiment d'importance vu qu'elle est… Bref.

Le soir même, les nains rentrèrent de leur journée de travail. Logique me direz-vous. Par contre, ils ne s'attendaient pas à retrouver un cadavre au beau milieu de leur cuisine/salle-à-manger/entrée/etc…

― Non. Vraiment pas.

― A qui tu parles Usopp ?

― … Je sais plus.

― Yohohoho ! Vous croyez que c'est la reine qui l'a assassiné ?

― YAAAAARGH ! ELLE VA VENIR NOUS TUER ! Je le savais ! Il ne fallait pas l'accueillir chez nous !

― Usopp, t'es vraiment un SUUUUUPER enfoiré.

Après moult et moult discussion autour de la table de la cuisine tandis que Usopp empêchait Luffy de terminé la pomme (parce que c'est bien connu, parler cadavre ça donne faim) les quatre compères décidèrent de faire honneur à la belle Blanche-Robin.

― Elle a quand même supporté Brook et Luffy sans broncher et fait le ménage !

― T'as pas tord Franky, ça mérite bien qu'on lui fasse un hommage.

― Ça tombe bien j'ai inventé le SUUUUUPER CONSERVATOR 1857** !

― 1857 ?

― Bin oui, y a eu 1856 raté.

― Et à quoi ça sert ?

― Comme son nom l'indique, il conserve le cadavre d'une personne dans une sorte de stase qui lui permet de pas prendre une ride ET de ne pas moisir Et de ne pas se décomposer. J'ai pensé à toi Usopp.

― Yohohoho quelle gentille attention !

― Par contre, faut laisser le cercueil à l'air libre sinon ça fonctionnera pas.

― QUUUUUOI ? Tu veux dire qu'on va la laisser à la vue de tous et qu'en partant au boulot, on passera devant son cadavre ?

― En parfait état le cadavre nuance !

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas sur ces entrefaites, un raton laveur ayant chargé ladite porte pour prévenir les nains d'une terrible nouvelle.

― La reine Nami est venue voir Blanche-Robin et la tuée ! ET PUIS JE SUIS UN RENNE PAS UN RATON-LAVEUR !

― Navré Chopper mais t'es un poil en retard… Attends c'est pas un oiseau qui est censé nous avertir ?

― Normalement si mais il s'est fait tué par le Chasseur. J'ai du le reprendre au pie… patte levée. D'où mon retard.

Les quatre nains installèrent Robin dans son cercueil de verre et inscrivirent sur une plaque d'or son nom et y notifièrent qu'elle était fille de roi. Ça pouvait toujours servir. Ils pleurèrent sa mort trois jours durant.

En réalité, trois minutes mais ils ont passé trois jours dans leur cahute en signe de deuil. Au bout de ses trois jours, un magnifique prince venant d'un autre pays et ses serviteurs passèrent rendre visite aux nains pour leur demander l'hospitalité. Avisant le cercueil, il tomba éperdument amoureux de la jeune femme qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Enfin retomba amoureux.

― Je la reconnais ! ROBIN-CHWAN ! Moi qui te croyais perdue à tout jamais !

Il sauta de sa selle et approcha du cercueil qu'il ouvrit sans hésitation. Ayant lu le script, il savait tout de la situation et décida de réveiller la belle.

― Bon, je suis pas vraiment pour la nécrophilie mais étant donnée qu'elle est canon, je devrais pas être trop dégoûté.

Le Prince Sanji ferma tout de même les yeux et posa ses lèvres sur celles de sa bien-aimée. Qui resta inerte. Le Prince se redressa et fronça les sourcils, contrarié.

― C'est quoi cette arnaque ! Faut avoir une haleine de chacal pour la réveiller ou quoi ?

Les quatre nains sortirent de leur maison, fou de rage.

― HÉ TOI ! NÉCROPHILISE PAS NOTRE AMIE !

― Ça ne veut rien dire Luffy.

― Yohohoho, c'est vrai ! Il n'y a que moi qui ai le droit de l'embrasser vu que je suis mort !

― … Enfin bref, je vous en supplie, laissez-moi ma promise ! Cela fait si longtemps que je la cherche, j'étais désespéré !

― Tu parles ! Elle s'est barré y a quatre jours !

― … En tout cas, vous n'avez pas le droit de me refuser le droit de la transporte dans mon palais. Là-bas, elle aurait le droit aux honneurs et au respect qui lui reviennent.

De bon cœur et parce que l'idée de laisser un cadavre et son probable fantôme rôder dans le coin ne leur plaisait pas, les quatre nains acceptèrent et les serviteurs de Mister Prince se chargèrent de soulever le cercueil où reposait la belle. A cause de son poids, l'un d'entre eux trébucha et la secousse fit glisser hors de la gorge de Blanche-Robin le bout de pomme empoisonné. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle revint à la vie en toussotant inélégamment tout en soulevant le couvercle du cercueil. Totalement déséquilibrés, les serviteurs laissèrent tomber le cercueil et elle tomba directement dans les bras du Prince qui se réjouit de la voir reprendre vit.

― Bon sang, où suis-je encore tombé ?

― Dans mes bras Robin-chwan !

― C'est toujours mieux que si j'avais fais une chute mortelle en revenant à la vie ceci dit.

Il lui raconta ce qui s'était passé et, emporté dans son enthousiasme, ajouta :

― Je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Suis-moi et deviens ma femme !

― Vous n'allez pas un peu vite en besogne vous ? On peut pas se connaître avant toute chose ?

― On peut aussi faire connaissance une fois mariés !

― Un rencard c'est bien aussi.

Quelques temps après, une fois majeure, elle décida d'accepter l'offre du beau prince qui lui avait tout de même sauvé la vie alors que les quatre nains n'avaient pas été foutue de penser à faire la manœuvre de Heimlich afin de la secourir. La reine Nami, qui était tout de même sa belle-mère, fut invitée au mariage.

Alors que son cœur jaloux avait enfin trouvé le repos, elle fut prise d'un doute et alla demander à son miroir si elle était toujours la plus belle de l'île.

― Très chère Reine, vous être très belle. Mais la Reine votre belle-fille est mille fois mieux roulée que vous.

La reine Nami eut si peur, si peur des représailles qu'elle en perdit la tête.

.

.

.

― La morale de l'histoire, c'est qu'un conte c'est trop facile à détourné ! C'est vraiment devenu n'importe quoi !

― Hé mais… QU'EST-CE QUE TU FICHES A **MON** MARIAGE TÊTE D'ALGUE ?

― C'est Blanche-Neige qui m'a invité pour me remercier de l'avoir épargnée alors t'as intérêt à te calmer blondinet parce que c'est grâce à moi si t'as encore une femme avec qui te marier !

― …

― Sinon, t'as pas un peu de picrate à me filer, histoire que je sois pas venu ici pour rien ?

\***/

* Référence au spectacle de Muriel Robin : _Au secours !_ Je pouvais pas réécrire Blanche-Neige sans faire une seule référence à ce spectacle tout simplement génial (à mon humble avis) même si certains de ses sketchs qui datent du XXème siècle sont bien mieux.

** Date où est née la nouvelle édition des contes tels qu'on les connaît.

Tadaaaaaam ! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Si ça plait, il se peut que je décide de m'attaquer à d'autres contes (peut-être un peu moins connu) mais je ferais en sorte que ce soit pas toujours les mêmes pairing pour que cela soit plus intéressant... Je resterais sur l'équipage autant que je le pourrais ce serait un défi plus intéressant ! (Du FranBro par exemple... Naaaan je plaisante !)

En tout cas, ça fait du bien de faire un peu de OOC de temps en temps. Pas de prise de tête... ça défoule !

Dites-moi tout cher lecteur, n'ayez pas peur, je ne peux pas vous manger. Vous êtes à l'abri derrière votre écran.

A une prochaine fois !


End file.
